1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to high temperature alloys. In a further aspect, this invention relates to hard surfacing alloys. In yet a further aspect, this invention relates to nickel base alloys. In another aspect this invention relates to parts surfaced with or cast from nickel based alloys.
2. Prior Art
The prior art high temperature alloys have been dominated by cobalt based materials containing substantial amounts of tungsten and chromium as alloying elements with or without substantial amounts of other metals. Cobalt and tungsten are strategically scarce materials. They are severely limited in supply and at times are difficult to obtain due to the unstable political condition of the countries where their ores are mined. Further, cobalt based, tungsten bearing, alloys are expensive because of the scarcity of the main constituents.